Pretty Kitty
by Soiku-grl
Summary: AU Sasuke thought his life couldn't get any worse. that is, until he ran into Naruto Uzumaki.... Naruto/Uke!Sasuke
1. Pretty Kitty

Before I start the story, let me point out that this is AU. Also, Sasuke is not rich in this story, and Naruto and Sasuke will more than likely act OoC, so don't go yelling at me about how OoC Sasuke and Naruto are and how I know nothing about Naruto. Thank you.

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

* * *

"Sasuke! Drink for table 9!"

The boy mentioned sighed, got up from the chair he was sitting in, and walked over to the bartender. After getting the drink from Suigetsu, Sasuke walked out into the restaurant and looked around. "The Hidden Leaf" was a restaurant/bar that catered to the wealthy and high class.

_'And to think, I used to be one of them...' _Sasuke thought as he walked towards table 9, an open bottle of red wine balanced on a tray. That's right, Sasuke used to be very wealthy, the key word being "used to". After the gruesome death of his parents, which resulted into his families multi-billion dollar company going bankrupt and his older brother Itachi being admitted to a mental asylum, Sasuke moved to the city and found a small two bedroom apartment to live in. After a few weeks, he went job searching and found himself working as a waiter at the Hidden Leaf.

As Sasuke was thinking, he failed to notice the chair that was in his path until he tripped over it, making the expensive bottle of wine spill all over the shirt of the occupant sitting at table 9._ 'Oh shit, I'm screwed....'_ Sasuke thought as he looked over at the man sitting at the table. The man had spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that were staring at him with great intensity.

"I'm so sorry Sir...." Sasuke says. He starts to walk over to the man, but stops when he walks over to Sasuke and stares down at him, his 6'1 stature way bigger than Sasuke's small 5'4 height.

*Naruto's POV*

I stare down at the waiter that tripped over the chair and spilled the wine on me, and who is now apologizing profusely. His black eyes are wide, making him look like a deer caught in the headlights. He has a soft voice and a petite stature, making him seem so innocent.

"Do you know how much money this shirt costs?" I ask him, pointing to my now stained white shirt. He shakes his head, making his black hair with hints of blue in it fly around, making his hair look disheveled and above all, cute.

"What is your name, boy?" I ask, seeing him squirm where he stands as he hears my voice.

"S-Sasuke....." he says in that soft tone of voice.

I smirk and lean closer to his ear, making him take in a deep breath. "Well then Sasuke, do you know how much this shirt costs?" I whisper into his ear, which makes his face turn such a pretty pink color. I chuckle into his ear. "It costs $200 dollars." I pull away from his ear and look down at him again. I smirk, knowing the perfect way Sasuke is going to pay for spilling wine on me. The second I walked into Hidden Leaf and saw his tight, little ass walking around, I just knew that I needed to claim his as my own so no one else could take him.

"I could tell the manager that a waiter ruined my shirt and said waiter should get fired......" I hear him gasp. "Or....." I lean back towards his ear. "You can come with me and be my little pet kitty..." I lick his ear, causing him to shudder. He tastes so sweet; it makes me want to ravish him on the spot. I calmly stand there and wait for his answer.

*Sasuke's POV*

His KITTY?! Who does he think I am an animal he can just decide he wants to adopt?! Although if I refuse, he'll tell the manager, who will surely fire me and I won't be able to pay the rent on my apartment. Could my life get any more complicated?

*Normal POV*

"I'll do it....." Sasuke says softly. Naruto smirks.

"Do what?" Naruto says, enjoying seeing Sasuke reacting the way he is at the moment.

Sasuke takes a deep breath. "I'll go with you....." He says softly. Naruto chuckles and leans close to Sasuke's ear.

"Good choice." Naruto lightly grabs Sasuke's small wrist. "Now come on Kitten, time to go home with your master...." As Naruto walks out of the restaurant, Sasuke is thinking only one thing:

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_


	2. Collars and Snakes

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

* * *

Naruto walked out of Hidden Leaf still holding Sasuke's wrist, reluctant to let go even for a second. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a run-down looking building. The windows were boarded up, making it impossible to see inside. The sign above the door was crooked and looked like it was about to fall off. Sasuke could faintly make out the words "Foxes Lair" on the sign. The young Uchiha looked up at Naruto.

"This is your house?" He asked, amazed that such a wealthy person could live in such a rundown place. Naruto chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Silly kitty, I don't live here. I just need to pick up some things from here and then we can go home."

"T-things?" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto just nodded his head, grabbed Sasuke's hand, and started walking into the shop.

*Naruto's thoughts*

_He's so innocent. I'm going to have soooooo much fun training my kitten. Hmmm..... I wonder if he has a naughty side to him...They say that the innocent ones are usually the ones with the kinkiest fantasies...._

*end Naruto's thoughts*

As Naruto and Sasuke walked inside of the shop, Naruto could see out of the corner of his eye that Sasuke was shocked at what the shop sold. Sex toys lined the walls, each categorized into their own categories. A section of the store had racks of costumes, outfits, and accessories. The back wall was filled to the brim with every type of porn available, from hetero to tentacle rape.

"Does my little kitty see anything he likes?" Naruto whispered right into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke jumped back in surprise.

"N-no!" Sasuke stuttered, his face turning bright pink. The blonde haired man chucked at Sasuke's reaction. Naruto walked over to the front counter and rang the bell. After 5 minutes of no one coming to the desk, Naruto got annoyed and yelled out:

"OY! STOP JACKING OFF TO PORN YOU PERVERTED FOX AND COME HELP ME!!!!" A minute later, a tall red haired man walked out from the back of the shop, zipping up his pants. "It's about time Kyuubi!" Naruto said, looking directly into Kyuubi's eyes.

"Yea, yea...." Kyuubi then looked at Sasuke and smirked pervertedly. "Who's the cutie and can you share him with me?" Sasuke's face turned bright red at Kyuubi's comment. Naruto pulled Sasuke towards his body and wrapped his arms around the boy's slender waist possessively.

"Is sex the ONLY thing you can think about Kyu?" Naruto asked, glaring at Kyuubi. Kyuubi just smirked in response.

"No, I can think of other things, like masturbation. Besides, you didn't answer my question. Who's the fuckable creature you brought with you?"

"His name is Sasuke." Naruto said bluntly. Kyuubi walked out from behind the counter and stood in front of Naruto and Sasuke. He then bent down to Sasuke's level.

"Well then Sasuke, what is an adorable cutie like you doing with a bone head like Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, dodging Naruto fist that was on a path to Kyuubi's skull. Sasuke blushed harder and buried his head into Naruto's shirt. "Come on, you can tell me..." Kyuubi started running his hand along Sasuke's cheek. Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's hand and threw it off Sasuke.

"Hands off Kyuubi. He's mine!" Naruto said possessively. Kyuubi stood up.

"Ok, ok. Now, what did you need me to help you with?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto started digging around in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up sheet of paper.

"My order came in." Naruto thrusted the piece of paper into Kyuubi's hand. "Go get it."

"What's the magic word?" Kyuubi said, smirking.

"Fuck you, just get it!" Naruto yelled impatiently. Kyuubi sighed.

"Fine. Let me get it from the back. Go look around for a bit, ok?" Kyuubi then walked off to the back. Naruto led Sasuke over to a section marked "pet supplies". The blonde haired boy walked over to a section of collars, took one, and put it around Sasuke's neck. Naruto then let Sasuke see himself in the nearby mirror.

"Now don't you look adorable?!" Naruto said. _'Dang, it's like he was made to wear a collar....'_ Naruto thought. As Naruto was thinking, Sasuke took a look at himself in the mirror. The collar was a dark blue color with a golden bell in the middle that jingled as he walked. Sasuke saw that Naruto was lost in thought, so he decided to take a walk around the store. As Sasuke turned into the other isle, he ran into someone and fell on the floor. He looked up at the person he ran into. The pale, long haired, golden eyed man looked down at Sasuke and smirked.

"Well hello there little one, are you lost?" The man said, licking his lips with his freakishly long tongue. Sasuke frantically shook his head and tried to get away. The man grabbed Sasuke and pulled him towards his own body. "Mmmm…. Are you a stay? Hmm? You want to come home with me, little stray? I have a bunch of "toys" you can play with……" The man then started to stroke Sasuke's inner thigh with his hand, causing Sasuke to squirm around. Suddenly, a voice yelled out:

"OROCHIMARU! YOU GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Naruto ran forward and grabbed Sasuke out of Orochimaru's grasp. "Are you ok Sasuke? Did he hurt you?" Naruto frantically asked. When Sasuke shook his head no, Naruto glared at the snake like man.

"Why hello there Naruto-kun…." Orochimaru said, still looking at Sasuke. Naruto continued to glare.

"Don't you "Naruto-kun" me! What did you do to Sasuke?!" Orochimaru licked his lips.

"I was just asking Sasuke-kun over here if he wanted to come home with me…" Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto.

"Don't you even think about it! Sasuke is MINE!" Naruto held Sasuke closer to his body. The man sighed.

"Well then…I think I'll go now. My offer is still on the table, Sasuke-Chan….." Orochimaru then walked away. _'Sasuke….you WILL be mine!'_ Orochimaru thought to himself as he left the store.

Naruto growled lightly before whispering in Sasuke's ear:

"You are MINE!" Naruto tugged on the collar around Sasuke's neck. "This collar proves that I own you, my little kitten….." Naruto licked Sasuke's ear, causing the boy to shiver. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto with a brown box.

"Here you go Naruto." Kyuubi handed Naruto the box.

"Thanks Kyu. Hey I'm taking the collar around his neck and a leash, ok?" Naruto asked, grabbing a collar from the shelf next to him.

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"Thanks! Bye you perverted fox!" Naruto said after hooking the leash on Sasuke's collar. "Come on kitten, time to go." Naruto then started to walk towards the door while Sasuke followed on the leash.

"Bye bone head! Bye cutie! Maybe we can have a threesome sometime!"

"Fuck you Kyuubi!"

* * *

I had fun typing up this chapter, especially Kyuubi. He's fun to write! If ANYONE complains about how uke-like I made Sasuke, I will feed them to the devil himself. I just enjoy making Sasuke act like a very innocent uke. It's fun!

R&R please.


	3. Rules and presents

I really don't know what to say, so I'm just going to start the story.

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

After leaving the "Foxes Lair", Naruto finally arrived at his house with Sasuke still on the leash. "Welcome to you new home Kitty." Naruto said, detaching the leash and grabbing Sasuke's hand and started walking towards the front door. Sasuke was looking at the house in awe. He couldn't how big it was. Naruto noticed Sasuke's face and chuckled. "You like my house kitten?" Naruto asked, walking through the front door. He let go of Sasuke's hand and walked into the living room, sitting down on a large couch.

"I-I'm living here?" Sasuke asked, still in awe over the size. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's comment.

"You sure are. Now come here Kitten, we need to have a little talk." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and walked over to the couch. Naruto patted his lap and Sasuke slowly sat down. Naruto then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and started to run his hands up and down the front of Sasuke's body. Naruto then started to talk.

"Let's go over a few rules you need to follow." Naruto stopped moving his hands. "Rule 1: I am the master and you will obey my every command." Naruto gripped Sasuke's waist harder, making the boy whimper softly in pain. "Rule 2: I expect you to come to me when I call you. Rule 3: You will crawl on your hands and knees from now on. Walking on two legs is now off limits to you." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"W-what?!A-are you joking?" Sasuke yelled, surprised at the rule. Naruto turned Sasuke around and made him stare into his face.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Sasuke?" Naruto's face looked serious, his blue eys staring into Sasuke's black ones.

"W-well...I-I thought-"

"You thought what? That I was just saying that rule as a joke?" Naruto pushed Sasuke onto the couch and hovered over him. "You listen here Sasuke. The second I put this collar on you," Naruto grabbed the collar for emphasis, "you became MY property. And as my property, I get to decide what you can and can't do, OK?" Naruto said, making Sasuke whimper pitifully at the tone of Naruto's voice. The blonde then pulled Sasuke back on his lap. "Can I continue with the rules kitty?" Naruto said in his normal tone of voice, rubbing circles on Sasuke's clothed stomach. Sasuke nodded and Naruto continued.

"Rule 4: You don't get to decide things for yourself anymore. I decide EVERYTHING for you. What you eat, when and where you eat, what you wear, when you talk, what you are allowed to say, when you sleep, when you can go potty, EVERYTHING." Naruto paused for a minute, letting the rule sink into Sasuke's mind and continued after a few moments. "Now, I have a few presents for you!" Naruto said cheerfully, pulling over the box he got from Kyuubi. He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of cat ears and a black pencil. Naruto placed the cat ears on Sasuke's head. He then lightly grabbed Sasuke's face.

"Now hold still, ok?" Naruto then proceeded to draw three lines on Sasuke's cheeks, making it look like he has whiskers. He then layed Sasuke across his lap and pulled down the boys pants. Naruto grabbed something out of the box and put it out of Sasuke's sight. Sasuke then felt Naruto's hands spreading his ass cheeks apart and rubbing his finger over Sasuke's hole. "Look at this cute little hole. I bet it's VERY tight..." Naruto then stuck his finger inside, making Sasuke gasp at the feeling of something inside of him. Naruto moaned out loud. He couldn't believe how hot and tight it felt around his finger. The blonde then proceeded to finger Sasuke, adding another finger inside, stretching Sasuke's hole out.

"A-ahh....h-hurts..." Sasuke said, tears leaking out from his eyes. Naruto proceeded to rub circles on Sasuke's back.

"Shhhh.... its ok Kitten...its ok...." Naruto continued to move his fingers. Suddenly, he heard Sasuke gasp and moan loudly. Naruto smirked and moved his fingers again, hitting the same spot. Naruto then felt some wetness on his jeans and realized Sasuke just came on his lap. Naruto tsked and slapped Sasuke's ass. "Bad Kitty! Bad! You don't cum on your master's lap!" Naruto spanked Sasuke a few more times. "Now, what do you say to your master, Kitten?"

"S-sorry...." Sasuke said in a small voice. Naruto slapped Sasuke's ass again.

"For?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "S-sorry for c-cumming on your lap....." Naruto smiled.

"Good Kitty..." Naruto picked up the object he took out before. He spread Sasuke's ass and slowly pushed the object in. Sasuke whimpered really loudly at the feeling of the object inside of him. Naruto then picked Sasuke up and carried him to a nearby mirror. "Look how cute you look, Kitten." Naruto said, tilting Sasuke's head up so he could see himself in the mirror. He had a pair of black cat ears that had white tips on his head and a pair of whiskers drawn on his cheeks. Sasuke then saw something hanging down from behind him. To Sasuke's surprise, it was a tail that was attached to a dildo. The tail was the same color as his ears. Naruto smiled again.

"Now you look like a real kitten! Come on, time to go upstairs." Naruto started to walk upstairs, still carrying Sasuke.

* * *

...Wow.... I'm sorry if this chapter is short. And if it sucks (which it probably does.) I promise I will try to make the chapters suck less next time, ok? Oh! If anyone is willing to draw fan-art for this fic, it will be accepted with open arms! Just send the link to YoshCoin(at)aol(dot)com . Just put in the symbols where they need to be.


	4. Punishments and Pictures

Ok, ok, I know I've been delaying the updates on my stories, but I've just been very busy lately. So I now give you an update to Pretty Kitty!

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his room and walked over to his bed where he put Sasuke down. "Now wait here Kitty, I need to get something..." Naruto said, walking out of the room. This gave Sasuke an opportunity to look around the room. The walls were painted a sky blue color. Light was filtering in through the red curtains on the windows. Sasuke got off the bed and walked around. He opened a door and looked inside. What he saw shocked him: the room was filled with a bunch of sex toys. Random clothes were thrown around the room. Sasuke swore he saw something hanging from the ceiling. "Are you enjoying snooping through my private things, Kitty?" Naruto said, making Sasuke jump up in surprise.

"Uh...." Sasuke said, looking down at the floor. Naruto grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Kitty... didn't I tell you to stay on the bed?" Sasuke opened his mouth to talk, but Naruto continued to talk. "Didn't I also tell you that you aren't allowed to walk on two legs?" Sasuke looked down nervously. "Well?" Naruto said.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry...." Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and dragged him into the room.

"Well then, if you are so interested in what goes on in this room, then it's time to give you a personal demonstration." Naruto dragged Sasuke into the middle of the room and pulled something down from the ceiling. He then grabbed Sasuke's wrists again and locked them in something cold and medal. The blonde haired boy stood in front of Sasuke and pulled down his pants. He then grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to be eye level with his cock. "Now suck and I better not feel any teeth or else…."

Sasuke whimpered softly and started to lap at the head of Naruto's cock, which was dripping pre-cum. Naruto moaned softly. "Good Kitty….." After a few moments of Sasuke just lapping at the head of his cock, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head, making him stop licking. "As much as I'm enjoying seeing that little pink tongue lapping up the pre-cum from my cock," Naruto pulled Sasuke's hair, forcing him closer to the blonde haired man, "I'd enjoy it more if I felt you sucking my cock with that hot little mouth of yours. Now get to it!" Naruto grabbed his cock and held it to Sasuke's lips. "Open up little one, Master has some milk for you…." Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto stuck his cock in. Almost instantly, the blonde felt the raven haired boy sucking on his cock. Naruto moaned loudly and started thrusting his hips, lightly fucking Sasuke's mouth. "Mmmm… your mouth feels so hot and wet… do you like it when I fuck your mouth like this, Kitty?" Sasuke just nodded his head, not being able to verbally respond due to Naruto's cock in his mouth.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's mouth and turned the boy around, so Sasuke's ass was facing Naruto. The man bent down and slowly pulled the dildo out of Sasuke's ass, making the boy moan softly. Naruto chuckled. "You should see your cute little hole right now. It's winking at me, like it's begging me to be filled again. So who am I to deny it?" Without warning, Naruto pushed the head of his cock against the hole, making it go in. Naruto moaned VERY loudly as he felt his cock sinking into that tight heat. Naruto then started thrusting, making his cock go farther into Sasuke. "GOD… you're so tight Kitty, your ass is just pulling me in…." Naruto continued to fuck Sasuke, picking up speed in his thrusts. Naruto leaned over towards Sasuke's ear. "I want you to stroke that cute cock of yours while I'm fucking your tight ass…" Sasuke nodded and started to stroke his cock in time with Naruto's thrusts. "Do you like my big cock fucking your tight little ass Kitty?" Sasuke moaned and nodded his head. "I want to hear you say it Kitty. Say that you like having my big cock fucking your tight little ass hard…" Naruto stopped thrusting for a moment, making Sasuke whimper softly. "Say it Kitty…." Sasuke moaned softly again…

"I-I like it…." Naruto licked Sasuke's ear.

"You like what Kitty?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I-I like having your big cock f-fucking my t-tight ass h-hard…." Naruto smiled.

"Good Kitty." Naruto started to thrust again, making Sasuke go back to moaning.

"M-master…I-I'm... g-going to…" Sasuke said, trying to hold back his impending orgasm that was soon threatening to take over. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's ear.

"Mmmm... are you going to cum for me Kitty? Are you going to squirt in that little hand of yours?" Sasuke just nodded. "Well then… if you do cum in your hand, I want you to lick it off there with that little pink tongue, but not until I say you can, ok?" After Sasuke nodded, Naruto went back to thrusting. After a few moments, Sasuke came in his hand. The feeling of Sasuke's ass squeezing him made Naruto cum hard inside of Sasuke. Naruto then pulled out of Sasuke, causing some of Naruto's cum to drip out of Sasuke's ass. Naruto bent down and picked up a camera he had in his room. He walked in front of Sasuke. "Now Kitty, I want you to lick the cum off of your hand now." Sasuke nodded and stuck his tongue out to lap up the cum. Naruto then started taking pictures of Sasuke licking up the cum. When Sasuke looked up at Naruto with some of his cum around his mouth, Naruto moaned and took another picture. "Bend over Kitty, I need to get a good picture of my cum dripping out of that tight ass of yours…" Sasuke bent over, making his ass stick up in the air. Naruto walked around and started snapping pictures of Sasuke's ass, cum still dripping out of his hole. Naruto smiled and unhooked Sasuke. He then showed Sasuke the pictures he took. "Look at that slutty kitty licking up his cum. Who is that, Kitty?" Sasuke slowly pointed to himself. Naruto nodded and started to pet Sasuke. "That's right, that's you licking up your cum, slutty Kitty…" Naruto picked Sasuke up and carried him over to the bathroom. "Bath time!"

* * *

Ok, there you go, you pervs. Another chapter for your dirty minds. It may be a bit of time before another update because of finals coming up. Remember: I accept fanart.


	5. Baths and bedrooms

Ok, I decided to get off of my lazy butt and actually update this story. So for your reading entertainment, I give you the fifth chapter of Pretty Kitty!

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

* * *

_Previously_

_Naruto picked Sasuke up and carried him over to the bathroom. "Bath time!"_

* * *

Naruto stepped in the bathroom, still carrying Sasuke. Naruto then put Sasuke down on the floor near the tub. While Naruto filled the tub, Sasuke looked around the huge bathroom. The floor was dark blue with a few white tiles in there. The towels were white and looked fluffy like clouds. Sasuke was going to crawl over and see if he was right, but Naruto grabbed him and put the boy in his lap. "Were you about to go exploring again? You know what happened the last time, right?" Sasuke nodded his head. After a few minutes, Naruto turned off the water. "In you go!" Sasuke was then placed in the tub, which had some bubbles floating about. He also noticed a rubber duck floating next to him. Sasuke picked it up and looked at it for a moment. "I thought you would want a few toys to play with!" Naruto said, lathering up a washcloth with soap.

"T-thank you…" Sasuke whispered, putting the rubber duck back in the water and watched it float away from him. Naruto smiled and pushed Sasuke close to him and started to wash him like a mother washing a small child. When Naruto got to Sasuke's groin area, Sasuke grabbed his hand. "I-I can wash that…" Naruto chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Aww… the little kitten want to be a big boy….unfortunately, he's not big enough yet to wash himself….." Naruto then started to wash Sasuke's groin. As Naruto was washing Sasuke's cock, Sasuke moaned as he felt the washcloth rub over his cock. Naruto smiled and continued to rub the cloth over Sasuke's cock. "Do you like that kitten? You like when I rub the washcloth on your cock, making it feel good?" Sasuke nodded his head and started to thrust his hips in time with Naruto's stroking. A few strokes later, Sasuke came in the water, making his skin turn an even deeper shade of pink than it was. Naruto then picked Sasuke up and wrapped one of the towels that Sasuke was looking at earlier around him. "All clean!"

As Naruto was walking out of the bathroom, Sasuke yawned just a tiny bit. _'I think that bath worked a little TOO well…' _Sasuke thought, trying to hold back another yawn that was threatening to come out of him.

"I think it's time for all kittens to go to bed now..." Naruto said, carrying Sasuke into another room. The walls were painted a bright powder blue with little ducks running across the walls. There was a mahogany dresser on one side of the room and a bunch of plastic bins filled with toys, paper and crayons. But the one thing that stood out in the room was the bed. It was one of those "transition" beds that kids get when they are too old for cribs, but not old enough for day beds. The bedspread was purple and right near the pillows was some stuffed animals. Naruto walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. He then pulled out a yellow one piece sleeper with little brown teddy bears on it. Naruto put Sasuke in the outfit and zipped it up. He then carried Sasuke over to the bed and tucked him in. "Goodnight Kitten!" Naruto kissed Sasuke on the forehead, closed the blinds and shut the door. Sasuke struggled to stay awake, but the combination of the warm bed and the bath he just took overpowered him and he fell into a deep sleep.

In Naruto's room, said boy was about to get into bed when the phone rang. Naruto walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"….."

"You're serious? You're coming to visit?"

"…"

Naruto flopped down on the bed. "Oh my god! That is so great! When do you come in?"

"…."

"Tomorrow? Ok! I'll come pick you up! Is it ok if I bring someone with me?"

"….."

"Great! I swear, you are going to LOVE him! He is so cute!"

"…."

"Yea, see ya tomorrow, bye!"

Naruto hung up the phone and flopped back down on his bed. _'Now I just can't wait for tomorrow to come!' _

* * *

I wonder if anyone of you guys can guess who Naruto was talking to on the phone. Sorry that there wasn't a lot of "action" in this chapter….


	6. Kuteness and Kissing

After 4 months of suffering with writers block, I'M BACK! And I promise I will try not to make my updates so far apart…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, no matter how much I hope and dream…

* * *

Chapter 6: Kuteness (Yes, I know I spelt it wrong…. I just had to make it start with a K to fit the title) and Kissing

The next morning, Naruto woke up, a spring in his step._ 'He's coming today! I haven't seen him since we were in high school…'_ Naruto took a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was half past 8. "Better get Kitten up…." He then walked out of his room and over to Sasuke's. The blonde haired man opened the door to the bedroom and tiptoed inside, smiling as he looked at the adorable sight in the crib. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around a medium sized teddy bear. Naruto couldn't help capturing the moment, so he pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of the scene. The flash caused Sasuke to moan and sit up; rubbing his eyes like a little kid would after a nap. "Good morning Kitten!" Naruto cheerfully said, picking Sasuke up and kissing him on the lips. Sasuke blinked sleepily.

"M-morning…" Sasuke said, sleep still evident in his voice. Naruto leaned over close to Sasuke's ear.

"Now Kitten… where is my morning kiss?" The blonde man licked the shell of Sasuke's ear, causing the young raven to shiver lightly. Sasuke then gave Naruto a small peck on the cheek. Naruto chuckled and grabbed Sasuke's face with both of his hands. "That wasn't the type of kiss I was talking about…THIS is the type of kiss I wanted from you…" Naruto then roughly kissed Sasuke's lips, running his tongue all over Sasuke's mouth, coaxing the young boys tongue to move along with his. Naruto broke the kiss, pleased to see Sasuke panting lightly, his cheeks flushed pink and his lips swollen looking from the previous kiss. Naruto carried Sasuke into his bedroom and layed him on the blonde's bed. After Sasuke was stripped out of his one piece, Naruto hovered over Sasuke's small body. "Now…let's try that kiss again…" Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke, running his tongue over Sasuke's. Sasuke shyly moved his tongue against Naruto's, moaning into the kiss as he felt Naruto's large hand move towards his ass, forcing his groin to grind against the blonde man's very hard erection. "Can you feel what you do to me Kitten? Can you feel my hard cock rubbing against you?" Sasuke just nodded, not able to speak.

Naruto broke the kiss again and grabbed Sasuke's legs, pulling them up over his shoulders, giving the blonde a good view of Sasuke's small pink entrance. Naruto spit on his hand and used it to lube up his cock. He lined up his cock with Sasuke's entrance and pushed in, watching Sasuke's ass expand to take in the head of Naruto's large cock. Sasuke whimpered as Naruto pushed in without stretching him. Naruto moaned loudly and pushed in a little more. "God Kitty… your ass is so fucking tight…. It's practically sucking me in and not letting go….." When Naruto was fully inside Sasuke, he leaned over to the young boy's ear. "Tell me Kitty… tell me that you like having my big cock stretching and filling your cute tight ass…" Sasuke mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Kitty? You have to speak up so I can hear you…" Naruto started to lightly thrust inside of Sasuke.

"I…I like having your big c-cock stretching and f-filling my t-tight ass…" Sasuke said, loud enough for Naruto to hear. Said man just smirked and started thrusting harder into Sasuke.

"Good boy…" Naruto sat up, causing his cock to brush against Sasuke's prostate, making the young boy moan out loudly. Naruto smirked at Sasuke's moan. "Ride me Kitty… ride me hard." Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's chest to brace him and lifted his body up. He then let gravity push him down, causing Naruto's cock head to slam against his prostate. Sasuke moaned loudly and repeated his actions until he was slamming himself down on Naruto's cock. Naruto reached around and started jerking off Sasuke, causing the boy to moan louder. Suddenly, Sasuke felt the ball of pressure that was building up in his stomach unravel and he came all over Naruto's hand. When Naruto felt Sasuke's ass squeezing him like a vice grip, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and after a few short thrusts, came hard inside of Sasuke. Sasuke slumped against Naruto's chest, feeling some of Naruto's cum drip out his ass. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. The blonde looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost noon.

"Come on Kitty… it's time to get dressed… We need to go so you can meet my friend!" Naruto picked up Sasuke and walked over to Sasuke room to get him dressed.

* * *

Man… it feels so good to write smut after such a long time. Next chapter: Naruto's friend is finally revealed!


End file.
